A Saiyan's Alchemy
by nega saiyan
Summary: Gohan has used Alchemy and has now ended up in Amestria. There, he will meet Ed, Al, Winry and everyone else and join them on there journeys to defeat the Homunculi and help Ed and Al regain what they've lost.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Amestria

Right now Gohan, Goku and Chi-Chi are enjoying a time of peace which seemed like such a long time ago since they enjoyed some peace. Of course, Goku was still training and Gohan was told to study. Chi-Chi only allowed him to wear his purple GI outfit and leave his hair long.

**(A/N: It's as long as it was during his training with in the chamber before Goku cut it. And he also has his tail.)**

Gohan was in the middle of studying when Chi-Chi knocked on his door.

"Oh Gohan, I brought you some more books." Chi-Chi said opening with a box of in her hands.

_"Ah man." _Gohan thought making an upset face. Chi-Chi then set down the box next to the bed.

"Don't be like that. Some of these book could be interesting. Just try to read them." said Chi-Chi as she closed the door behind her.

Gohan just got out of his seat and opened the box. There were two books that caught his attention. The first one said "Amestria" and the second said "Alchemy". He quickly got out the two and sat down on the floor as he started reading the "Amestria" book.

"Amestria, a mysterious world that is said to may or may not exist. It is said that in this world, people able to preform miracles called Alchemy. It is said to be able to morph inanimate objects, create new forms, and it may also be able to resurrect the dead." Gohan read.

His eyes widen in amazement. Bringing back from the dead sounded interesting to him. He thought this world sounded interesting and he continued reading.

"It is said that people have tried to use this art to go to this mysterious world. Those who have tried either disappeared from existence or are found days later dead." Gohan read.

He started to become a little nervous after that. But, of course, his curiosity got the better of him and so he read how people did the process of traveling to Amestria.

"First you must draw the transmutation circle for transportation." Gohan read.

He then quickly searched through the Alchemy book and soon noticed the transmutation circle. He quickly made space in his room and drew the circle on the floor. After that, he went back to reading.

"After you have drawn the circle, you must stand in the center and clap your hands together and place them on the circle." Gohan read.

He then shut the book closed and tossed them aside on to his bed. He stood a walked in to the center as told. Gohan soon raised his hands slowly and then clapped them together. Suddenly, electricity started to spark up. The room became pitch black and a green glow started to fill the room as well. As Gohan placed his hands on the circle, wind was swirling in his room.

After placing his hands down, a bright flash appeared and then he vanished, leaving a scorch mark where he was standing. His room was a mess. His bed was against the wall, his desk was upside down and all of his books were scattered all over the place. It also made a lot of noise.

"Gohan? Are you ok?" Chi-Chi asked, knocking on his door.

She slowly opened and what she saw shocked her. Down stairs, Goku was doing some push ups on his hands and his feet were pointing up towards the ceiling.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi yelled. Goku then immediately face planted on to the ground. He quickly sat back up with a red mark on his face. Chi-Chi came quickly down the stairs, almost running.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi said.

"What's the matter Chi-Chi?" Goku asked still sitting on the floor.

"It's Gohan! He's gone!" said Chi-Chi.

* * *

*With Gohan*

During Chi-Chi's panic attack, Gohan is now being pulled threw this weird portal by pitch black arms. Gohan was surrounded quick flashes of light and images of people he knows and some random people.

_"What the hell's going on?!" _Gohan thought.

Suddenly, a white light appeared at the end of the almost endless portal. When he reached it, he just landed in a completely white void, on the hard ground.

"Ow, my head!" Gohan said sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. He quickly noticed a large gray tablet in front of him.

"What the?" Gohan said out loud.

"Hello." a voice said.

Gohan looked in front of him and saw a black outlined figure sitting in front of him. He was completely white and only had a visible mouth and could barely be seen. Gohan slowly stood up.

"Uh...who are you?" asked Gohan.

"I...am Truth." the white figure answered.

"Ok "Truth", where am I?" asked Gohan.

"You are in the portal of truth. And this behind me, is your portal." Truth said pointing to the thing behind him which was the large tablet.

"Ok. Now I'm confused." Gohan said placing a hand on his forehead. Suddenly, the gate started to open and a giant appeared. Gohan took a step back in surprise.

"What the-" Gohan said. He stopped when he sensed a new energy signature. He turned around and saw a blonde, skinny boy staring at him over his shoulder. The boy mouthed something and was really quiet.

"What?" Gohan said quietly.

Then arms shot out of the gate and started to grab Gohan around his waist, arms, legs and hair. They immediately started pulling Gohan into the gate. He was picked up off his feet and pulled through the gate. It then closed shut. When Gohan woke up, he was on top of a building, lying on his back. He slowly stood up.

"Ah, jeez." Gohan said rubbing his head. He then realized that he wasn't home anymore. He looked around from the roof top and saw cars and regular people. He remembered everything that happened and figured out where he was.

"This must be...Amestria." Gohan said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The military

**(A/N: If you people were wondering, Gohan is 12 yrs. old in this story.)**

After Gohan exited the portal of truth and landed on top of the building, he looked over the entire city of Central. He was able to see all of the people and cars below him.

"Seems like a regular place to me." Gohan said scratching his head.

As he scratched his head, he noticed a faint red glow coming from his left hand. When Gohan looked at his hand, he saw a completely red ring around his index finger.

"What the?" said Gohan.

When he tried taking off the ring, it wouldn't come off. It was like it was glued to his skin. After a few minutes of trying to take the ring off, he heard loud screams and a gun shot.

"AAHH!" yelled some one.

Gohan was able to pin point the location of the scream and took off full speed to that location. Gohan soon landed in the ware house district and saw 8 to 10 kids cowering behind a older boy who looked at least 10 years old. They were all surrounded by 4 men in blue uniforms with guns.(The military) Gohan made sure to stay hidden until it was time to show his face.

"Look kids, just come with us or we'll have to use force." said one of the men. But, the kids wouldn't move.

"So be it." the man said. The men all pointed their guns at the kids and were about to shoot. But suddenly, all of their guns vanished.

"What the?!" all of the men said.

While they were all freaking out, Gohan appeared holding the men's guns, standing between the kids and the men. All of the men looked at Gohan with shocked and surprised looks.

"Boy, give us our weapons." said one of the men.

Gohan simply dropped the guns at his own feet. Before the man could grab the guns, Gohan clapped his hands together and used alchemy to mold all of the guns into a long katana sword.

"No transmutations circles?!" all of the men said in shock. Gohan picked up the sword and put on his shoulder.

"Come on guys. Picking on little kids?" Gohan said in a serious tone.

All he had to do was glare daggers at them and the men took off running away screaming and freaking out. When they were out of his sight, Gohan turned and kneeled down in front of the oldest kid.

"Hi. My name's Gohan. What's your name?" Gohan asked with a wide grin. The kids started to relax and the oldest stepped forward.

"M-my name's Manu. These are siblings. We're all orphans and have been staying here for a few months now. And apparently, the military wants us gone." said Manu.

"How about I help." said Gohan. All of the kids looked at him, confused. Gohan then rose up.

"I mean I can help keep out the military so you guys can stay here." Gohan explained.

"You'd really do that for us?!" Manu said.

Gohan smiled and gave him a thumbs up. The kids all jumped for joy and hugged Gohan. Ever since then, Gohan has been keeping the military out of the ware house district by scaring them out, beating them out, or chasing them out. It has been 2 weeks now that Gohan has been there. And after all of this time, word has spread.

* * *

*Central Command*

All of the people in Central Command are starting to get desperate and are running out of ideas about what to do. But now, a certain flame alchemist has come to Central. And so have the Elric brothers

"Lieutenant, what do know about the boy we're dealing with?" Mustang asked as he sat at his desk. His Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, was standing in front of him and holding a file in her hands. Ed and Al were in the room as well.

"Well, people who have seen him say that he looks like he is at least 12 years old. And that he doesn't use transmutation circles." said Hawkeye. That all of their attention.

"You mean he can do alchemy like I do?!" said Ed.

"Yes." Hawkeye blankly said. Mustang then got out of his chair and started to make his way to the door.

"We should get going. Fullmetal, you and brother will accompany me and the Lieutenant to the ware house district." said Mustang.

"Right." Ed and Al said in sink.

After they left the headquarters, they made their way to the ware houses. When they reached the ware house district, they walked around for awhile, until they heard some kids laughing. They finally found the kids who were playing around in their usual spot.

"Colonel, aren't those the kids who were supposed to be thrown out?" Hawk eye asked. Colonel simply nodded. All of the kids then quickly noticed Ed, Al and the others and they all turned away from them. All at once, they all took in one big breath of air.

"GOHAN!" They all shouted in harmony. Suddenly, a fast wind went past everyone and then, Gohan appeared between the orphans and the others with his katana.

"You people again? How many times am I gonna have to kick your asses?" Gohan said a little annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The meeting

Gohan has just appeared in front of Ed, Al, Mustang, and Hawkeye who came to investigate the ware house district. He still had his katana in hand.

"So, are you kid who is chasing everyone out?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah. And who are you people?" asked Gohan.

"I'm Roy Mustang, or you can call me The Flame Alchemist." Mustang answered.

"Oh yeah. I've heard of you. People say you're completely useless when you get wet." Gohan said with a small smirk.

"U-useless..." Mustang said as he slumped anime style. That was when Gohan noticed Ed and Al behind Mustang.

"So, you're the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, I've heard of. Heh. The name fits you well." Gohan said as he looked Al. Ed then had a visible vein sticking out of his head as Al sweat dropped.

"Dammit! For the millionth time! He's not the Fullmetal Alchemist, I am!" Ed shouted.

"Seriously? But, you look like you're may age. How old are you?" Gohan asked.

"I'm 15. Why?" Ed answered. Suddenly, a wide smile appeared on Gohan's face.

"Ha...ha...haha...HAHAHAA!" Gohan started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What? What's so funny?" Ed asked.

"I'm...I'm only 12..hahaha!" Gohan answered as he laughed. Ed's eye twitched when he heard that he was the same height as a 12 year old

"Anyway, why are you guys here anyway?" Gohan asked as he calmed down.

"We came here to get rid of the problem here." Haw said.

'Well, sorry but..." Gohan started to say. He got into a battle stance with his sword in his hand.

"I'm not leaving with out a fight." said Gohan. Riza quickly raised her gun and was ready to shoot.

"Please don't try anything. Or else, we'll be forced to attack." said Mustang.

"Go ahead and try." said Gohan.

"Very well." said Riza.

She pulled the trigger and a bullet was sent straight at Gohan. All of the kids hid behind Gohan and he easily caught the bullet. Ed and the others were surprised that he was quick enough to catch a bullet.

"Seriously? You try to shoot me when kids are behind me?" Gohan said as he let the bullet fall to the ground. Suddenly, Riza's gun disappeared from her hands.

"What the?!" Riza said. Then they all saw Gohan holding the gun in his hand. He crushed in his hand and he fell into pieces.

"How did he do that!?" Al asked out loud.

"Don't worry. I'll end this quick." Gohan said. He started to run towards them.

"I don't think so!" Ed said.

He clapped his hands together and used it on his arm and he created a blade. Ed started to run towards Gohan and both of their blades collided. Now they're both in a dead lock and neither of them of moving away.

_"So he can do alchemy too, huh?" _Gohan thought.

They both finally separated from each other. Gohan decided that he needed something else, so he clapped his hands together and turned his sword into a boa staff. Ed and Al were shocked at what Gohan did.

"He really doesn't use transmutation circles." said Al.

"Alright. That's enough." Mustang said as he approached Gohan who was ready if he tried to attack him.

"Look. We just need you come in for questioning. If you do that, we will leave this area alone." said Mustang.

"Why should I believe you?" Gohan questioned.

"I promise, no more soldiers will come here. You have my word." Mustang answered. Gohan felt like he could trust him, so he walked over to the kids to tell them.

"Hey guys, I have to get going, but now the military won't bother you any more." said Gohan.

"Will we ever see you again?" most of the kids asked. Gohan gave one of the kids the boa staff and patted one of them on the head.

"We'll see." Gohan answered.

* * *

*Central Command*

Ed, Al and the others had brought Gohan into a room where they could ask him the questions the needed. Mustang was sitting at his desk and Hawkeye was standing behind him. Gohan was sitting on a chair in front of the desk.

"So, how can you do alchemy like that?" Mustang asked.

"I thought that's how everyone does it." Gohan answered.

"You mean you actually thought that people just clap their hands and can create stuff?" asked Al.

"Yeah, pretty much. Oh yeah, my name's Gohan." said Gohan.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Edward Elric, and this is my brother Alphonse Elric." said Ed.

"Hello." Al said as he slightly bowed his head.

"Hi, you must be the older brother right?" Gohan asked, judging them from height.

"I'm the older brother!" Ed shouted.

"Easy big brother." Al said as he slightly held him back.

"Hehe. Sorry about that." Gohan said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Colonel, do you actually think he knows something?" Hawkeye asked quietly.

"I don't know, but he does seem to have some special qualities." Mustang answered. They soon noticed that Gohan was staring confusedly at them.

"What is it?" Mustang asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought you wouldn't let your girlfriend take down to you like that." Gohan said.

Mustang then fell over and had his leg twitching in the air anime style while Hawkeye slightly blushed and fake coughed. Ed and Al were laughing uncontrollably on the floor. Gohan just sat there and watched what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Enemy

**(A/N: In this version of FMA, Ed and Al have not met Scar yet, but it is after Tucker and Nina died. I made so there was a gap of time between the two events.)**

After almost an entire day of interrogation, Gohan could finally relax. He had to answer questions like 'Where did he come from' and 'Why was he helping the kids'. While Mustang and Hawkeye looked over the results, Gohan was sitting on the couch in the room and was talking to Ed and Al.

"So, why do you those metal limbs?" Gohan asked. Ed and Al were both sitting on a couch that was across from where Gohan was sitting

"Let's just say that I got into a little accident." said Ed.

"They must be heavy. Maybe they stunt your growth. That would probably explain why your so short!" Gohan said with a wide grin.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!?" Ed yelled. Al had to hold Ed back.

"Easy big brother." Al said, trying to calm him down.

"Fullmetal, why don't you show Gohan around Central while Hawkeye and work here." said Mustang.

"Cool!" Gohan cheered.

"Alright. Come on Al." Ed said as he got up.

"Ok. Gohan, are you coming?" Al asked.

"Of course." Gohan answered.

He then literally jumped off the couch and followed Ed and Al out of the room. After that, Gohan followed Ed and Al all around the entire city. The sky was pretty overcast, but it wouldn't actually rain at the moment.

"So you really thought all Alchemy was only a way to change and create objects?" Ed asked as he walked next to Gohan.

"Well, yeah. At least that's what I read." Gohan answered.

"But there's more to Alchemy than that." said Al.

"Like what?" Gohan asked.

"For one thing, there's the three stages. Construction, destruction, the reconstruction. If you stop midway, it's incomplete. For example-" Ed started explained.

But suddenly, all three of them heard a loud crash of thunder as lightening covered the sky. They also noticed a long shadow extending in their direction from behind. So, when they turned around, they saw a dark skinned man wearing a orange and white jacket with black pants and dark glasses. He also had an X-shaped scar on his forehead. It was then it also started to rain.

"Um...Ed, who is that?" Gohan asked.

"I...I don't know." Ed answered, slightly nervous.

"You. You are the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, correct?" the dark man asked.

"Yeah. And why do you want to know?" said Ed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Al right next to him.

"Brother, didn't Colonel say something about a killer with a scar on his face who was targeting State Alchemists?" Al said quietly to his brother. Ed did remember Mustang saying something to him about a killer.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

It was the first day that Ed and Al reached Central and it was 2 days before they would meet Gohan. Ed and Al have just entered the room in Central command after reaching the city. They saw Colonel sitting at his usual desk and his Lieutenant behind him.

"Ah. Fullmetal, you're here." said Mustang.

"Yeah. So? Why'd you call us here?" Ed asked.

"Well, for one thing there has been some problems in the ware house district." said Hawkeye.

"And there is also another reason." Mustang added.

"Like what?" asked Al.

"Have you two heard of a man called Scar?" Mustang asked.

"No. Why?" said Ed.

"He is a mass serial killer who has only been targeting State Alchemists. We're telling you this so you'll be careful Ed. Tell us if you find out anything." Hawkeye said.

"Right, got it." said Ed

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

"So, you think that guy's Scar?" Al asked still in a whisper.

"I don't know. But, I think we should-" Ed started to answer.

"Ed! Al! Look out!" Gohan shouted.

They were both so busy talking to each other, that they didn't notice Scar running towards them and about to kill them. Luckily, Gohan was quick enough intercept the impact so that Scar would grab his right arm instead of Ed's face or Al's body. There was some faint red electricity coming from where Scar grabbed Gohan. And, a second later, Gohan's arm was completely gone, it was almost like it was blown off or destroyed.

**(A/N: I know Gohan is fast enough to push them out of the way, but I thought it would be cool if Gohan could lose a limb at least. So, please try not to leave a bad comment about it.)**

"GAH!" Gohan yelled in pain.

The blow made Gohan almost get sent back a few feet. He landed in his right side, holding the place where his arm once was. Blood was streaming out of it and a small pool started to form under Gohan.

"Gohan!" Ed and Al called. They both quickly rushed to Gohan's side and helped him to at least sit up.

"You! How could you do this!?" Ed shouted.

"I am the hammer of god and I will punish all those who appose him. Along with all those who interfere." Scar said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Don't kid yourself. I stopped believing in him!" said Ed. He clapped his hands together and created a blade attached to his limb. Ed then took off running towards Scar.

"Brother, wait!" Al cried out.

But, Ed had already taken off towards Scar. When Ed tried to cut Scar across his chest, Scar easily side stepped out of the way to dodge it. Ed saw this, and slightly began to panic. Scar then grabbed Ed's arm.

"So, you don't use transmutation circles. Then I'll first destroy your right arm." said Scar. Ed's arm then completely exploded into pieces.

"Ed/Bother!" Gohan and Al yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Scar

Scar is now towering over Ed who has now lost his right arm. Al is still tending to the wounded Gohan who is still bleeding as he was lying on the ground. Ed slowly rose up, but he was slightly shaking and trembling.

"Brother run!" Al shouted.

"A-Al...go help him." Gohan said.

"But what about you?" asked Al. Gohan just sat back up clenching his bloody shoulder.

"I'll be fine. Just go save Ed." Gohan said.

"Uh, ok. Just try not to move." Al said.

He rose up and ran over to where Ed was standing. Al got beside Ed and quickly drew a transmutation circle. When he finished, he had multiple pillars of rock were sent straight at Scar. That was enough of a distraction for Al to pull Ed away from where he was standing and return to Gohan's side. By that point, Al's attack was destroyed by Scar.

"Brother, are you ok?" Al asked as he set his brother next to Gohan.

"Yeah. More or less." answered Ed.

"It is time for your demise." Scar said as he cracked his knuckles. He slowly began to walk towards the three of them when he suddenly heard a gun shot. A quickly jumped back. The gun was shot by Hawkeye who was standing next to Mustang, along with some other soldiers.

"Colonel! Lieutenant!" said Al.

"So this must be the murder who has been targeting State Alchemists. I'll deal with him myself." said Mustang.

"Colonel, I insist you do not. You know you're useless in the rain." Hawkeye said.

"U-useless..." Mustang said as he slumped over in anime style.

"Then he will have to fight me instead! Alex Louise Armstrong! The Strong Arm Alchemist!" said Armstrong as he stood meters behind Scar.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist, the Flame Alchemist, and now the Strong Arm Alchemist. God is truly grateful." Scar said. He then began to fight off the Major's alchemy. After a few minutes, when Scar was almost cornered, Hawkeye tried to shoot him, but it only managed to nock off his glasses.

"Damn. I didn't even graze him." Hawkeye muttered. But, they were able to now see his face and eyes more clearly. That's what shocked them the most.

"Red eyes and dark skin. An Ishvalin!" Mustang exclaimed. Suddenly, Scar completely destroyed the ground under him and vanished. Everyone cleared the way to avoid getting pulled into the hole.

"He escaped through the sewers. I want this area cleared out!" Mustang ordered.

"I'm just glad he's gone." said Al.

"Are you boys alright? I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner." Hawkeye said.

"It's alright, but we just need you to help Gohan." Ed said pointing to Gohan. Hawkeye saw his condition and wrapped up his wound using her jacket. Blood quickly started to stain the jacket.

"We better get him to the hospital." Armstrong said.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Gohan said as he was helped up by Hawkeye. As he was taken to a hospital, Al and Ed also came along.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Resembol

After Mustang and his subordinates secured the area where Scar escaped, they were going to take Ed and Al back to Headquarters and Gohan to the hospital, but Ed and Al insisted on staying at the hospital with Gohan. At the time, Gohan was getting his injured arm wrapped in bandages by a nurse with Ed and Al in the room

"Um...Gohan...Th-thanks fore helping us." said Al.

"No problem. I'm glad to help my friends." Gohan said back.

"You consider us your friends?" asked Ed.

"Well, why wouldn't I" Gohan asked.

"For one thing, we just met. And, we haven't even known each other for a week." said Ed.

"Heh. Don't worry. For my case, if I fight alongside someone and they're still by my side, wee become friends." Gohan said. By that time, the nurse finished wrapping Gohan's wound.

"There you go. It may take a few days to heal completely, so please try and rest." the nurse instructed.

"Ok." Gohan simply said. After the nurse left the room, Gohan immediately moved the covers off of him and jumped out of bed.

"Gohan! What are you doing!?" Al panicked. Gohan just ignored him and started to got his clothes out of a closet.

"What does it look like. I'm getting dressed so I can go." Gohan answered.

"Go? Go where!?" asked Ed.

"You guys are going somewhere to get Ed's automail fixed right?" Gohan said as he put on his clothes, with some difficulty.

"Y-yeah, why?" said Ed.

"I'm going with you." Gohan answered.

"What?!" Ed and Al both yelled.

"There, I can get see if I can get a new arm myself." said Gohan as he slipped on his last shoe.

"Well, I guess, but-" said Ed. But, before he could finish, Gohan ran past him and, at the same time, grabbed his wrist and ran out the door.

"Come on let's go tell the Colonel!" Gohan said as he began to drag Ed along the ground.

"Wait for me!" Al shouted, far behind.

* * *

**(TIME SKIP...1 DAY/RESEMBOL STATION)**

Gohan, Ed, and Al have just arrived in the small town of Resembol safely.

"Wow. This place is so peaceful." said Gohan.

"If that's the case, then why is HE here?" Ed complained as he looked beside him. There stood Major Armstrong towering over Edward.

"Come on Brother. You know he came along for our protection." said Al.

"We'd be fine on our own. And we have Gohan with us." Ed said.

"In case you haven't noticed Ed, I'm missing an arm!" Gohan shouted.

"And you should know there is no shame in having help." said Armstrong.

"Whatever." Ed grumbled. They all began making their way to the Rockbell's home where Ed would get fixed and where Gohan could get a new arm. It only took about 15 minutes or more until they saw the house ahead of them.

"Brother, look. The house is just up ahead." Al said.

"Yep. It hasn't changed in all this time." said Ed.

"You've been here a lot haven't you?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. The people who work and live there are like family. They also give me a discount for being an old customer." Ed answered.

"Cool. Maybe you could in a good word for me." Gohan suggested.

"Heh. Sure." said Ed. When they got closer to the house, they were able to see a small old lady with a dog on the front porch.

"Well, well. Looks like our regulars are back. Winry! They're back again!" the old lady called to young blonde girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Rockbells

As Gohan, Ed, and the others approached the big house, an old lady stood on the porch, ready to greet them.

"Hi granny, we're back." said Ed.

"Hello boys. Welcome back. I see you brought some friends." said Granny.

"Hi. My name is Gohan." said Gohan waving with his left hand.

"Alex Louise Armstrong is my name. It is a pleasure." Armstrong said.

"Well it's nice to meet you both. And by the looks of you, Gohan, it appears you'll be needing an auto-mail." said Granny.

"Actually that's the reason I came along." Gohan said.

"And it looks like Ed needs some repairs." said Granny.

"Yep, that's pretty much it!" said Ed with a wide grin.

"Ed, have you gotten smaller?" asked Granny. Ed quickly had a visible vain on his head.

"WHAT!?" Ed yelled.

"Ed! You moron!" someone yelled. Suddenly, Ed had a wrench hit his head and he fell to the ground.

"I keep telling you to call me before you come for maintenance!" the person yelled. Ed jumped up off the ground with some blood coming out of his head.

"Winry! Are you trying to kill me!?" Ed yelled. The blonde on the second floor of the house began to laugh out loud.

"Hahaha! Welcome back you two! And, don't worry kid, we'll get you a new arm before you know it." Winry called.

"Thanks! Wow Ed, you're really lucky." said Gohan.

"Huh? How's that?" Ed asked.

"You have a nice girlfriend like that." Gohan answered. Ed's face became a really dark shade of red and Winry, who was listening in, her cheeks turned a light pink color and she had to cover her mouth with one hand to stop herself from laughing uncontrollably.

"N-n-n-no! Y-y-y-you got it all wrong! Sh-she's just like family to me, that's all!" Ed stuttered.

"Ok, ok." Gohan said. After that, they all went inside the house. Of course, Winry completely snapped when she found out Ed completely shattered his arm.

"I can't believe you did this!" Winry shouted after hitting Ed on the head.

"Ok, I get it. But, do you think you can get it fixed in about a week?" asked Ed.

"Don't try to insult me Ed. I can have done in 3 days at best." said Winry.

"Winry, don't forget, we have this boy to operate on." Granny said.

"Oh yeah, so all together, you guys may have to wait for about 5 days." said Winry.

"Heh, sorry guys." said Gohan.

"It's alright. Everyone needs a break every once in a while." Al said.

"Yeah, but it get so boring around here." Ed complained.

"Do not worry Edward. I am sure you will find something to do in the mean time." said Armstrong.

"Alright now. I think it's about time we have dinner. You all go wash up." said Granny.

"Ok." everyone said.

After they all came back from cleaning up, everyone sat down and enjoyed dinner. And, of course, even with one arm, Gohan was able to eat a lot of food. They all watched Gohan in surprise at how much he could eat. When he finished, he had at least three stacks of empty plates and bowls.

"Thanks a lot Ms. Pinako. That was a really great meal." said Gohan.

"A meal? I think you ate over 20 meals." Winry said as she sweat dropped.

"Sorry. I'm known to eat a lot." said Gohan, with a few laughs.

"Ok. Ok. Gohan, now that you're done, why don't you go and get some sleep. Tomorrow, me and Winry will start on your operation." said Granny.

"Yes ma'am." Gohan said.

After he left, everyone else soon went to their own rooms and quickly felt asleep. But, Al obviously couldn't sleep and Gohan was still awake too. While Gohan walked around the house, he saw Al sitting in an empty room.

"Al? Aren't you going to sleep?" Gohan asked.

"Actually, this body won't let me sleep. I can't do a lot of stuff in this body." said AL.

"Oh. That must be rough." Gohan said.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Al said.

"Well, if I were you, I wouldn't worry. I'm sure you'll get your body back soon." said Gohan as he left. With that, he went back to his room and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Auto mail repair &amp; surgery

It was already morning in Resembol and right now, everyone was feeling uneasy about today, since it was the day of Gohan's surgery. They were all worried about him since they thought he was just a kid, but Gohan seemed the most relaxed about it.

"Hey, Gohan." said Ed.

"Yeah?" said Gohan.

"Aren't you nervous about this? I mean, the surgery may be painful and hard on you." Ed said.

"Oh, I'm not worried all that much. You said the Rockbells are good mechanics right? So, that means I have nothing to worry about." Gohan said with a smile.

"Right." said Ed, more relaxed. At that moment, Granny Pinako came out of the room where Gohan's surgery would be.

"Gohan, we're ready." said Pinako.

"Alright. Let's get it over with." said Gohan as he walked into the room. Pinako closed the door behind him.

"He must be a really brave child to not be afraid or nervous." Armstrong said.

"Right." said Ed and Al. After that the room fell silent, but all three of them could voices coming from the other room.

"Ok Gohan, try and relax. This is where it's gonna be painful." said Winry. After that they heard Gohan's only yell of pain.

"GAH!" Gohan yelled.

"Just try not to move Gohan!" said Pinako.

After that they only heard grunts and quiet muffled screams. It lasted for a few hours. Ed, Al, and Armstrong were hoping that Gohan would be alright and that the sound of him being in pain would end soon. When it was almost sunset, Winry came out with a rag, cleaning off the oil and blood on her hands.

"Well, we're done. Gohan's gonna be fine." Winry said. Right behind her, Gohan came in having on a spare automail.

"Now, we just need to repair your right arm and some adjustments to your leg Ed, then we can get Gohan a better automail. But, he'll at least start to get used to it." said Pinako.

"That's good to hear. How long do you think it'll take?" asked Al.

"All together, four, five days at best." said Winry.

"Ah. That means for more days of waiting." Ed complained.

"Relax Ed. Besides, everyone needs a break now and then." Gohan said.

"Be patient Edward. Time will pass by before you know it." Armstrong said.

* * *

***TIME SKIP...4 DAYS***

After four long days of waiting, Winry and Pinako have finished Ed' repairs and adjustments, and they were able to create a similar automail for Gohan.

"Ok Ed, ready? One, two three!" said Winry and Pinako as they connected the nerves.

"OW! Man. That part gets me every time." said Ed.

"Gohan, your turn." Pinako said.

"Right." Gohan said. Winry got out Gohan's new arms and placed it where it was meant to go.

"Ok, ready? One, two, three!" Pinako and Winry said. When the nerves connected, Gohan's face just scrunched up from pain.

"Man, that really is a pain." said Gohan as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Well, go ahead. Let's see if you can move it around." said Winry. Gohan did ass he was told and tried to lift up his arm. He started off doing it with some difficulty, but it slowly became easier.

"Now Gohan, try not to push yourself to much with your new arm. It may take you a few months to rehabilitate with that new arm." said Pinako.

"Don't worry, I won't." said Gohan.

"Ok. Now that everything is fixed, we'll be taking the first train back to Central in a few hours." Ed said.

"Heh. It's gonna get quiet around here again when you leave." said Pinako.

"You two better take care of Gohan while he's rehabilitating, got it? And take care of those automails to." said Winry.

"Yes ma'am." said Ed, Al, and Gohan.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality Miss Pinako." said Armstrong.

"Well, you boys take care now. And try coming back for dinner once in awhile." Pinako said.

"Heh. We may consider it. Well, bye." Ed said as he began to walk away.

"Bye Granny. Bye Winry." said Al.

"Goodbye." said Gohan. After that, they headed off to the train station to head off to Central and left the Rockbells.

"Do you think they'll be ok Granny?" Winry asked.

"Don't worry. They're strong boys. I'm sure they'll be fine." said Pinako.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Return to Central

After a long boring day of riding the train, Gohan, Ed and the others finally returned to Central. While on the train, Gohan had Ed help him with his new arm. Gohan was also wondering what would his parents and friends say when he saw his new arm. Before they reached Central, Gohan wrapped his entire arm, from his finger tips to his shoulder.

"Finally! We're here!" said Ed as he stretched out his arms.

"Geez Ed. You're acting like you were frozen the whole time we were on the train." Gohan laughed.

"Men with energy must find a way to use that energy." said Armstrong.

"Hehe. Whatever you say major." Al said nervously.

"Well Major, it's been fun, but now it's time for us to take our leave." said Ed as he tried to walk away, knowing Al and Gohan would follow. But, at about the same time they were about to leave, two people wearing the same uniform as Armstrong appeared in front them.

"Welcome back Major Armstrong." said the two soldiers at the same time as they saluted him.

"Ah, you're both here. This is Second Lieutenant Ross and this is Sergeant Brosh." said Armstrong.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Fullmetal alchemist, sir." Ross said.

"You really live up to your name sir." said Brosh. But, the awkward part was that they were both talking to Alphonse.

"Um, you're talking to the wrong guy." Al said as he pointed to, who was now slumping anime style.

"Oh, you're the Fullmetal alchemist. Sorry, I just didn't expect you to be so sm-" Brosh began. He stopped talking when a visible tick mark appeared on Ed's head.

"Come on Armstrong! We don't need bodyguards. We can handle ourselves just fine." said Ed.

"They are here to help escort you around Central. We don't know if Scar is still out there." said Armstong.

"Come on Brother. We can bare with it just this once." Al said.

"Alright, fine." Ed said.

"And, actually Ed, I was planning on going around Central since it seems I'm gonna be here for awhile. So, later!" Gohan said as he took off running out of the train station they were in.

"Hey! You little brat!" Ed yelled shaking his fist in the air. The others just sweat dropped at seeing Edward.

"Um, Brother, you and Gohan are the same height remember?" said Al. Ed just stopped moving and then began to slump over again.

* * *

*With Gohan*

After leaving Ed and Al, Gohan just began to walk around aimlessly. The thing Gohan admiring the most was all of the innocent and happy people. To him, it was hard to believe that an army was actually needed.

"Man. I wish my world was like this." Gohan said to himself. After walking for what only felt like a few minutes, but were actually hours, it was already night time and Gohan was now at the edge of the city.

"Heh. I guess I should be heading back." said Gohan as he turned on his heel to head back, he felt something.

A strong yet evil energy. Curiosity soon got the best of him, so he turned back around and followed he energy into the now dark forest. As he walked deeper in, the energy was getting closer. After walking for a few minutes, he came into a small clearing where he saw the back of someone sitting on a rock.

"Um, hello?" Gohan called out.

That was able to catch the person's attention and made them turn around. To Gohan, it appeared to be a boy who looked slightly taller than Gohan. He had black hair and wore only black clothing. Gohan also so a weird tattoo on the side of the man's leg.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"My name's Gohan. What's your name?" said Gohan.

"The name's Envy, kid." he answered rudely.

"Ok. So, what are you doing out here?" Gohan asked as he walked closer to Envy.

"I could be asking you the same thing." said Envy. Gohan was now standing right next to Envy, who was still on the rock.

"Come on. I asked you first." said Gohan.

"Heh. Nice, kid. I'm tryin' just clearing my head." Envy answered.

"I'm because I just felt like coming in here." said Gohan as he sat down on the grass. Envy then saw Gohan's arm.

"Jeez kid. What happened to you?" asked Envy. Gohan looked confused for a second, but then remembered his arm that was all wrapped up.

"Oh! This! I'm only wearing it to cover up my new arm." Gohan said as he only uncovered his hand.

"And how did you lose your arm?" said Envy.

"I lost when I was protecting my friends." Gohan answered, wrapping up his hand again. Suddenly, Gohan shot up off the ground which made Envy slightly jump.

"Crud! I forgot I need to get back to them!" shouted Gohan as he began to leave, but before he did, he turned around and call out to Envy.

"It was nice to meet you Envy! Maybe we can meet up again?!" Gohan called out from a distance. Envy at first looked confused as he looked at the young boy. Then he just turned his back to Gohan as he gave his answer.

"Only if we're lucky." said Envy. With that, Gohan smiled and ran off to find his friends, which he did. And knew he was in for one heck of a lecture. But, he wouldn't mind because, in his mind, he thought he had made a new friend.


End file.
